Never Have I Ever, Warbler Style!
by ITS PERSEFI MOFO
Summary: Sebastian has a Warbler party, and they play Strip- Never Have I Ever! Warnings: SexMentions, Drinking


_**Never Have I Ever**_

Rating: T

Summary: Sebastian suggests a game of drinking Never Have I Ever; whoever took the most drinks wins!

A/N: Mr. Smythe or Mr. Puckerman will always initiate the kissing, stripping, or drinking games… Beware of any offensive things. If you're homophobic, or just aren't looking for this type of story, leave now, and do not read.

Reviews would be much appreciated!

Today was the Warbler sleepover of the month, and Sebastian was planning on spicing it up a bit… With some booze! He unlocked his phone, and called Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up, killer. Are you coming to the sleepover?"

"I still have to ask Kurt. He's still been hesitant about hanging out with the Warblers after the slushy incident."

"Well, tell him that I'm harmless now. Jeff and Nick tamed me."

"Wh- What do you mean?"

"They snapped at me after I partially blinded you, and now… I'm as harmless as a kitten."

"Here Kurt comes. Bye, see you tonight!"

Sebastian was anxious about the sleepover; all the Warblers (except him, of course) were sexless prudes. He was still debating whether or not he should bring all of his booze, or just the weak stuff. "_Hmm… what to wear?" _he murmured to himself.

**Later that night, at the sleepover…**

Kurt and Blaine were sprawled out on their shared sleeping bag, while waiting for Sebastian and Beats to come from their room. A few seconds later, Beats appeared with a large cooler, and Seb followed, with an identical one. "Let's get this party started!" Sebastian shouted as whipped open the coolers. Nick turned on a Katy Perry CD, and Blaine jumped to sing. "Oh, no." Kurt said.

"How about we play… _Never Have I Ever_!"Sebastian declared, a wicked smile playing across his lips. He had a beer in one hand, and a paper in the other. Everyone sat around in a circle. "So, who's going first?" Nick said. All heads turned to him, and Nick turned red.

"Strip or drink?" Jeff asked. Everyone called out "Strip". "Never have I ever kissed a girl." Nick said. Half the Warblers took their ties off. Jeff opened his mouth, and called out "Never have I ever… gone all the way—with a guy..." Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Nick and Jeff all removed their ties. Wes' jaw dropped. "My dear Kurtie! His innocence has been stolen!" he cried out in mock anguish. Sebastian snickered.

Wes began his sentence, "Never have I ever… whored myself out…" Sebastian was the only one who took off his blazer. He glanced around with sad eyes. "Never have I ever puked after a hangover." Seb said, and Kurt removed his blazer. "Uhh… Never have I ever kissed a girl even though I'm gay." Kurt announced. Blaine and Nick took off their blazers.

James announced his. "Never have I ever dressed in drag." David and Wes took their blazers off, and they looked nervous. "Huh. I thought Kurt here would've done that; since he wanted to be a girl anyway." Sebastian said with a rude smirk. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I wanted to be a girl, thank you very much. So, anyone gay in here wanted to be a girl? Like _you_?" Kurt replied, agitated. "Never have I ever walked in on anything." Trent said, shuddering. "He got a good show, too!" Seb said with a sly grin. All the Warblers except for Sebastian removed their shirts.

Sebastian's eyes roved over Kurt's chest, and Blaine saw it. "Hey, Chipmunk, that porcelain skin is MINE!" Blaine said. Nick was laughing and pointing at a mark on Kurt's stomach. "Looks like Blaine was being rough wit it!" David called from his spot on the floor. "It was nothing of the sort! I bumped my stomach on… A cupboard! I bumped it on a cupboard!" Kurt cried out.

"Ehrm… Never have I ever eaten _meat_!" David said with a suggestive wink at Blaine. He choked on his beer, and removed his pants. Kurt did the same, along with a few other gay Warblers. Sebastian was the only gay not to remove his pants. "Dubb tee eff?" David said. "It's the other way around for me. I'm never on my knees." Sebastian answered an unspoken question.

"Never have I ever worn cartoon underwear." Blaine said after four minutes of thinking. Kurt blushed deep rosy red. "C'mon Kurtie birdie. Take 'em off!" Wes cat-called. Seb was staring at Kurt with wide, pleading eyes. Blaine punched Wes in the gut. "Oh! What was that for?" he yelped. "For trying to see my boyfriends junk!" Blaine replied. A few other Warblers were already completely naked, Blaine and Nick included. Kurt shyly slipped his boxers off, and pulled his blanket over him.

**Hope you liked it! This is my first fic, so be nice to me!**


End file.
